Everbody Makes Mistakes
by franchescaLOVE
Summary: One Thanksgiving can change a lot. shamilla, naitlin, major smitchie
1. Prologue

Mitchie Torres. Yep that's me.

I used to be one of the talked about people in America. I was the headline of almost every blog site.

But, the only happy thing that calmed me down, was that I used to date Shane Gray.

But suddenly everything I had going for myself was gone.

My future plans were ruined since everyone of them had Shane involved.

And then I slowly faded away from the limelight. Not that it bothered me.

Shane Gray dumped me. He said that things weren't working out.

A month later he was on the red carpet with Camilla Michalka. I hate her so much. She replaced me.

However, nine moths later Anna Isabella was born.

I was fourteen at the time. It was like the last piece of torture fate had in line for me. A reminder of him.

But I wouldn't change her for the world.

Camilla Michalka can have everything in the world, but I have Anna.

I am now 21 (at last) which makes Anna seven.

I have cut all contacts with everyone I know, since that unfortunate incident.

And since it's Thanksgiving, I thought it would be a nice surprise to go see Caitlin for the first time in forever.

She was the hardest to give up and cut all contacts with.

Now, I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have gone to see Caitlin, because I'm caught up in all the drama.

And once again, I'm one of the most talked about person in America and the headline of almost every blog site.

**Changed characters. Hope you like the story. Peace out. F x**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a clear sunny day in California considiring it was in the middle of autumn. Mitchie Torres had been waiting for her daughter Anna to come home from school since 1.00pm, even though she knew that school didn't get out until 3.00pm. She heard the door slam and the pitter patter feet running towards the lounge before a small girl engulfed her mom in a tight hug.

"Hey darling. How was school?" Mitchie asked while helping Anna to get her coat off.

"It was good. But it's now even better because we have Thanksgiving break now so I don't have to go to school for a whole 2 weeks" Anna answered, obviously hyped up from school.

"We might be going somewhere over break if you don't mind." Mitchie yelled while struggling to hang Anna's coat on the hook.

"Are we gonna see nana and pops? We haven't seen them since my birthday and that was a whole 4 months ago." Anna adored Mitchie's mom and dad but unfortunatley, they lived too far away for weekly visits.

"No we aren't going to see nana and pops this thanksgiving. They're going to hawaii. You remember?"

Anna's lips made a circle shape which Mitchie found adorable and so picked her up and spun her around making Anna laugh contagiously.

"How about you go and pack some clothes while I try and sort some things out for us?"

"Okay!" Anna said before whizzing off making airoplane noises into her room.

Mitchie didn't know what she would do without Anna. She had slowly sunk into depression at one point during her pregnancy, but when she was handed the bundle of joy at the hospital, she knew she had done the right thing, even though she was only fourteen at the time.

Shakily Mitchie walked to the phone, with a crinkled up post-it note in her hand. She dialled the number that was written on the note and took a deep breath before putting the phone to her ear. Mitchie's breath became more uneven every time she heard a ring tone. Just as she was about to give up hope a deep, man's voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Geller-Black residents. May I ask who's calling?"

Typical, she thought. She always thought that Nate and Caitlin would get together. She smiled to herself. She never thought how hearing Nate's voice would bring back so much memories. Mitchie zoned out for a while before Nate's voice brought her back to reality.

"Anybody there?"

"Um.. yeah.. sorry." Should she introduce herself or just ask for Caitlin straight away was what was going through her mind.

"Is Caitlin Gellar available?"

"Um, yeah. Lemme just get her..." Nate answered in a sheepish voice. Mitchie hoped he hadn't recognized her voice, but took it as a good sign when he didn't ask any questions.

She could hear the faint conversation between Nate and Caitlin in the background.

"CAITLIIIN, PHONE!"

There was a short pause before she heard the receiver getting picked up and her best friend's voice on the other line.

"Caitlin Gellar speaking."

"Hey, Caitlin."

"Hey, um sorry to be rude but who is this."

"It's um.. Mitchie. Mitchie Torres."

There was a long silence on the other end, and Mitchie really thought that Caitlin had hung up on her but then she heard a long shaky breath.

"Is this some kind of joke?" said Caitlin in an angry tone, which was very unusual to Mitchie, as they had always been two peas in a pod. Never fighting.

"What do you mean?"  
"This can't be.. you know. It just can't." Mitchie felt a pang in her heart when she realized how Caitlin couldn't even bring herself to say Mitchie's name.

"I swear it's me ladybug." Mitchie barley whispered into the phone. Ladybug was a name Mitchie had called Caitlin since they were in kindergarten, as Mitchie had scared Caitlin by throwing a ladybug at her. Mitchie found it hilarious while Caitlin was not as amused.

"Oh my gosh. It really is you isn't it Mitchie. I've missed you so..." but before Caitlin could finish the sentence Mitchie heard an angry Nate yell in the background.

"Mitchie? Mitchie Torres? What the hell does she want?" and on that note, Mitchie had a feeling that there was still a little a lot of hatred left for her.


End file.
